Shaken
by soldier for the living
Summary: Harry right after the war, reflects and seeks comfort. Song-fic to Shaken by Hawk Nelson


**I've stood alone a million times**

**That's not the same as being alone**

I stood on the cliff of shell cottage. I ran from the battle scene there were to many faces crying and to much carnage. No one should have died. They all said congratulations, but it shouldn't be me their giving their thanks to. No it should be the ones that sacrificed them self's. I looked out over the sea to the gray sky. On the horizon a new dawn breaks.

**I've felt ignored, and left behind before**

**But that's not the same as being disowned**

I remembered back in my fifth year when no one believed me Voldemort was back, how Dumbledore separated him self from me to protect me. But I was the reason Fred was dead, I couldn't go back to the only family I ever known. My parents died because of Voldemort and my aunt and uncle hated me, I had no one to go to.

**Open my eyes, and help me see that there's a world outside of me**

**I'm no different, I want to make a difference tonight**

Hermione held me back from running from the tent just to go kill Voldemort after I found out the Burrow was attacked. No one was home they were all in hiding but it didn't settle my nerves. She told me to hold on, don't go rushing into things only to get killed. She told me of the world without Voldemort, When I survived Ginny would be waiting for me and then everyone could have a life but they wouldn't if I died and Ginny would be the first to go.

**The words don't always come out right**

**And I don't normally cry**

I turned and faced the house and out of the house came Ginny. She looked like she cleaned up but still looked broken. I took a good look at her walking towards me. Her jeans hugged her hips, her top was the emerald green of my eyes and she look just like a vision of beauty the way she elegantly walked to me. She got near and I held out my arms, she came into my embrace and I felt tears well up in my eyes, I was so thank full that she was ok. I would die a thousand deaths for her.

"I'm so sorry gin I." She silenced me with a kiss.

"Harry don't blame your self, everyone died a hero and you have to respect that." Her hand on my cheek. I finally let a tear slip. She wiped it away with her thumb. So many times I wondered how I could tell her how much I love her what she exactly means to me but I could never find the words worthy. She just pulled me close and I relished in the strawberry smell in her hair. I settled for words that couldn't be misinterpreted.

"I love you gin." I felt her smile against my neck.

"I love you to Harry."

**But you didn't see the look in her eyes**

**I've been shaken **

**From my head to my toes**

That night I had a nightmare of the battle and I saw her face when she thought I was dead. It was nothing of inexplicable pain. It hurt me that I hurt her like that and it was even worse I had to relive it in my dreams. It awakened me to never do something that would put that look into her eyes or make her scream my name out in agony again.

**Lord use me, take me where you want me to go**

**I cant help it, my heart has been replaced with a face**

If I was guided by an ulterior face then it led me strait into my lovers arms. She was a vision goddess and after all the pain, she could help it go away. I wore my heart on my sleeve when I was with her. My heart I gave to her years ago.

**I'm ready, these hands are dedicated to change**

**I've hurt before, but held inside**

I looked down at the wand in my pocket as I slung an arm around Ginny. Things in the world wasn't perfect, death eaters were still lose but I would stop every last one of them. So children, mine and others could grow up with out the fear I had. Be able to be kids. It hurt me the whole trip I was away from Ginny. So as we walked back to the house I spilled all to her, letting all the built up pain go. She patiently listened, giving words of comfort when needed and shed a tear or two.

**I've seen their tears, 'cause pain is something they can't hide**

**What makes us different?**

We apparated on spot to the cluster of Weasleys in the great hall. Everyone looked to me as their savior I just put up a shield to keep them all out. It was time I just stood with my family. They all had tears but were glad to see me, Mrs. Weasley was cross that I left without telling any one but they didn't question how Ginny would know where I would be. They all mourned the loss of a son, Fred but we all cried for someone lost. Some lost a whole family like me or others lost a lot of friends. We were all the same but why are we so different if we cry for the same reason?

**We have a chance to listen tonight**

Eventually we left the great hall retiring to Gryffindor tower and just told funny stories we could remember. It made me realize even though we are alike no two are the same, we all have things we find funny, all things we have that cause pain but even though were different. We are family and with family and love, over time the scars will heal. I knew as I sat back and listened to them talk, one day everything would be alright now the past is behind us.


End file.
